


Masked Unions

by Jathis



Series: Belly Dancer [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Dancing, M/M, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deals are made and masks are abandoned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Unions

"Senator, you have someone here from the Order who wishes to see you."

Ben snorted, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "Send him away. I do not speak with fascists."

"He told me to give you this if you said that."

Ben watched as a familiar mask and cowl were set down on his desk. He stared at the objects silently for a moment. "...send him in," he finally said with a nod. He was silent as General Hux stepped into his office, sitting down before him. He picked up the mask, turning it over in his hands.

"I never knew that the General's son enjoyed dancing in cantinas like some kind of slave," Hux said.

"You would be amazed the kinds of things that slip out of people's heads when drunk and aroused," Ben hummed.

"Is that what you did to me?"

Ben smiled, "of course."

"Clever. I felt the headache an hour later and knew it for what it was. You should have been more careful in your thievery."

"Why are you here, General?"

"Will you dance for me again?" Ben raised an eyebrow at that. "No tricks. No talk of war or battles. No politics. Just you and me and your dancing."

"You enjoyed my dancing that much?"

"And you enjoyed my visits," Hux reminded him.

Ben hummed, looking at the mask once more. He looked back at Hux and stood up, holding it out to him. "Keep this," he said.

"Why?"

"I won't need to dance masked for you any longer," he explained with a coy smile.


End file.
